


When You Think I'm Not Looking

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Harry Potter, Rimming, Soft Draco Malfoy, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Draco reveals a softer side of himself when he thinks that Harry isn't awake to notice it. (Except that Harry is very much awake, indeed).





	When You Think I'm Not Looking

****

Harry woke at a leisurely pace, thoroughly enjoying the lazy kind of calm of a Sunday morning.

He sighed as the sheets shifted down his body, the sensation only registering at the softened edges of his consciousness, his eyes still closed, his mind hovering somewhere between sleep and wake. 

But then warm fingertips were stroking over his hip, down through the hair on his thigh, until it paused, caressing the sensitive skin behind his knee. His body shivered involuntarily at the sensation, and his mind was lured toward consciousness like a moth to a flickering flame.

Normally, Harry would have opened his eyes, would have carded his hands through Draco’s silky blond hair, would have pulled him up for a languid kiss. Yet, something was stirring inside Harry this morning, a heat growing and swirling as he allowed Draco to explore his sleep-pliant body. 

So Harry remained still, remained quiet, and let his eyes remain shut. 

Harry was surprised by the gentle touch of Draco’s fingers against his skin, surprised that Draco was even capable of such softness. Their sex so often mirrored the heady passion and tension of their youth - it was rough, primal, and run entirely on instinct. 

Yet, Draco moved so carefully as he lifted Harry’s leg, bending his knee and guiding his legs apart. Harry allowed his to body be moved, surrendered to the curiosity of discovering what Draco did when he thought Harry was sleeping. 

With the same reverent touch, Draco guided Harry’s other leg into the same position, spreading his legs open in a way that had Harry suppressing a shiver, knowing just how exposed he must look.

A soft rush of warm air tickled the sensitive skin of his inner thighs as Draco let out a sigh. Then the bed was shifting and suddenly the warmth radiated over his cock, balls, and taint. 

Chaste kisses were pressed into the crease of his thigh and along the line of his taint, trailing down until Harry could feel Draco’s supple lips pressing against his rim.

A hand came up to pet soothingly over Harry’s belly, coaxing his body to shift until even more of his arse was exposed to Draco.

Then a tongue was licking sweetly, almost tentatively, over his hole, massaging the pucker and sending pleasure shooting throughout his body.

Draco let out a light hum, causing vibration to spread in waves across his arse, and Harry had to clench his jaw to keep from making noise.

The wet, slick sound of Draco laving over his hole filled Harry’s ears and the sound itself was enough to stir Harry’s cock - blood rushing to fill it warmly as Draco continued to lick over the most sensitive places of his body.

Harry’s eyelids fluttered when Draco pet gently across the velvety-soft skin of his cock, caressing it with a touch that was feather-light and yet it seared a line of fire that made his cock leak, precome dripping onto his belly. 

Draco hummed as though satisfied with Harry's reaction, licking slow and deep as he collected the drop of precome on the tip of his finger and used it to tease under the head of Harry’s cock.

A moan fell from Harry’s lips before he could stop it, but he played it off as a sleep-induced noise, smacking his lips and shifting on the bed, letting his knees fall open and inviting Draco in even further.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco sighed on a breathless exhale, pressing a brief kiss to Harry’s inner thigh before moving back in for more.

Harry had no idea how long Draco had been eating his arse for, convinced that time was moving at the pace of dripping honey - sickly sweet, stretching on and on in one delicious never-ending string. 

While Draco had made a home for himself between Harry’s spread legs, Harry had been drifting in and out of sleep, so relaxed and content that his body was floating in a space of ecstasy, moving gracefully between planes of consciousness.

Each time Harry came to, he could feel himself getting closer, his cock now fully hard, pressed hot and leaking against his belly, although Draco had long abandoned it, instead focusing all of his toe-curling talents on Harry’s arse. 

Whines and curses were building up below the surface as Harry focused in on the sensations around him.

Everything was gloriously guiding him over the edge, from the warm press of Draco’s tongue inside of him, to the soft lapping noises that filled his ears, to the vulnerable spread of his body for Draco’s private use, to the pleasure building steadily inside of him. 

It took only a few more insistent strokes of Draco’s tongue before Harry was coming - his cock spurting untouched, ribbons of come landing across the warm skin of his lower belly. 

Harry could feel the orgasm all the way to the tips of his toes, the pleasure coursing through him in waves, emanating from his core and filling him up with an endless kind of warmth.

He felt drunk as he recovered from his high, his body trembling from the aftershocks.

In the back of Harry’s consciousness, he registered wet kisses cleaning up the come from his belly - leaving no evidence of the early-morning activities in his wake. 

As Harry drifted off to sleep, sated and grateful, he couldn’t help but wonder just how often Draco did this, and whether he would be willing to show Harry this soft, vulnerable side of himself when they were both fully awake.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Calming morning-sex fic for a calming sort of day.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always very much appreciated <3


End file.
